Take A Break, Princess
by SolidDreamer
Summary: “If it’s you who’s going to make me pay, Princess…” he kissed her forehead and smiled blissfully. “I don’t mind at all.” AxC!


**Minna-san, genki? Long time no see, eh? Here's another AxC fic, hope ya all enjoy it! Short, it is, but hope ya like it... Yareyare, pile of works are waiting!**

**C U around!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny. Hey, why would I write this crap if I did?**

* * *

Athrun knocked the door of Cagalli's room. One of the servants had asked him to wake her up since he was the only one who can wake Cagalli up without being beaten into a pulp or being screamed many kinds of horrible torture, including being fired. Well, Cagalli would never fire her precious boyfriend, would she? Athrun is a man from a million, a very, very, very rare species. You sure don't find many guys like him in this world. Athrun let out a sigh as the princess didn't give any respond. It seemed that she hadslept late again.

"Cagalli, may I come in?" Athrun asked with a rather loud voice, he knocked the door once again. There was still no answer. The blue-haired coordinator grabbed the doorknob. It was not locked, so he opened the door and came in to the room. There he found Cagalli was still sleeping on her bed.

He came nearer to the bed and sat on its edge. "Princess, wake up…" he whispered gently. Cagalli let out a whimper and turn her back to Athrun who now let out a little smile. He bent his body down, and then kissed Cagalli on the lips. He thought he surprised Cagalli, but it was he who was surprised.

"Cagalli, you—"

"Oh, my God! What time is it!" She snapped her eyes open and sat straight on her bed. The sudden move made her felt dizzy that she groaned and rubbed her temple constantly.

"Athrun, what are you doing here? Geez, I need to prepare for my meeting. I'll change my clothes. Can you please tell someone to bring me some medicine? My head feels like it's gonna blow," she said, one hand was still holding her head.

"Cagalli, you're sick. See? Your body's very hot, I think you catch a fever," Athrun put a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Get out, Athrun. I need to change," she tried to get up but Athrun pushed her back to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere. Didn't I tell you to eat and sleep properly? Kira will be furious if he knows about this," Athrun covered her body with a blanket.

"It was not my fault, those endless paperwork needed to be done," she grumbled unhappily.

"Whatever. You are to have some rest today," he claimed. "And no buts."

"Athrun! My meeting, I'll be late for it!" she protested, but Athrun ignored her.

"You're the most powerful person in this country, you can skip one meeting or two if you want to," he said before he called for a maid to bring a tray of breakfast and some medicine.

"But I don't want to! I insist on going to the meeting!" she stated stubbornly as usual. "This meeting is very important... It's about the final support contract between Orb and the Scandinavian Kingdom!"

"And I insist you to stay on the bed," he said half demanding in a calm tone. "I'll leave this tray. When I come back, I want to see it clean. Drink two of these tablets after you eat. Call me when you're done," Athrun went out of the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Cagalli jumped out of the bed and pull the door. It was locked.

"ATHRUN! MY MEETING!" she cried out loud.

Down the stair, the blue haired could hold his laughter no more. "You'll thank me for this, Princess," he said as he went to the dining room. He himself needed to get some breakfast.

* * *

After one hour, Athrun unlocked Cagalli's door and went in to the room. He saw his princess was already sleeping again as the effect of the medicine that she took. She slept like an angel, so serene and beautiful. Athrun was a bit surprised when he heard her soft voice.

"Hngng… Zala, I'll make you pay…" she clutched one hand over her pillow, mumbling another few words and changed her position. Sure she was upset that Athrun managed to stop her from going to the meeting. But Athrun didn't regret it. Even though dead threat was just ahead before him, at least Cagalli could get some rest. She deserved that after all those exhausting work of governing Orb.

"If it's you who's going to make me pay, Princess…" he kissed her forehead and smiled blissfully. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

**Solid: Shut up. Just shut up.**

**Kira: I haven't even say a word!**

**Solid: That's why I tell you to shut up. Do you want me to put you into a bad horrible terrifyingfic?**

**Kira: Err... No. ( started praying and begging to heaven that nothing that was harmful enough was around)**

**Solid: Okay then. Now tell the readers what to do... (Grinning evilly and glanced to a Zaku nearby)**

**Kira: Please review! Please! (quickly run to save his life)**

**Solid: Being evil is just sooo good... Heheheh...**


End file.
